thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Freeman
Matthew "Matt" John Freeman is the leader of the Gatekeepers and the main protagonist in The Power Of Five novels, by Anthony Horowitz. He appears in all the novels; as the main protagonist in Raven's Gate, Evil Star and Oblivion. He also briefly appeared in the third book of the series, Nightrise and as a (secondary) protagonist in Necropolis. Early Life He was born in London, England, to an English mother and a father from New Zealand. He spent the first few years of his life growing up with his kind and loving parents. They were of comfortable financial stature, though they were not rich. On the morning of the wedding of a family friend, Matt claimed he was ill (when really what had happened was that he had had a premonition of his parents' death, and did not want to go with them, later regretting not trying to save them from their death) and was left with a neighbor, Rosemary Green, while his parents went. Matt reveals to the disbelieving neighbor the details of an accident in which his parents are killed. Afterward, a police officer arrived and informs them that his parents' car has toppled off a bridge and that both his parents are dead. Mrs. Green is sick with shock. However, after the death of his parents, he went to live in Ipswich with his aunt, then York. Matt was fostered by his Aunt Gwenda and her partner, Brian Conran, who was abusive to his girlfriend and spent Matt's inheritance on luxuries. They then started to abuse and neglect Matt when the money ran out. His performance at school suffered accordingly and he soon fell under the influence of a local petty criminal, Kelvin Johnson, who encouraged him to start stealing, truancy, vandalism, smoking and petty crime. According to Matt, he started smoking at the age of twelve,and stole things from local shops. Raven's Gate=''Main article: Raven's Gate'' After a botched warehouse theft which culminated in the stabbing of a security guard, Matt is placed on the LEAF project (Liberty and Education Achieved through Fostering). He is placed in the care of Jayne Deverill, an old lady living in Lesser Malling. Taking an immediate disliking to her, Matt tries to escape several times but does not succeed. Matt becomes ill and he spends three days in a fever. This is when hears hears people talking about him in a sinister fashion. After seeing an odd ritual going on in the remains of an abandoned nuclear power plant he encounters Richard Cole, a local journalist. Matt attempts to explain but Cole does not believe him and leaves him on his own. After speaking with the nuclear plant's creator, Sir Michael Marsh and two members from a shadowy organization known as Nexus, Matt realized that he was one of five Gatekeepers, reincarnated after ten thousand years. In the past, mankind fought a final battle with The Old Ones, demons who oppressed, slaughtered and imprisoned civilization. Before Matt could ask further questions, he was captured, dragged inside the power plant and tied upon an altar with a cross of Jesus Christ hanging above him upside down. Matt finds that he is going to be sacrificed with a sacrificial knife for his blood in satanic rituals, and a nuclear explosion will be used to open the gate. Richard Cole is going to be burnt to death after being left out of the protective circle. However, before the Old Ones can escape Raven's Gate, Matt managed to trigger his power and stop the knife from going through his heart. The vacuum created by the subsequent nuclear explosion sucks the Old Ones back in along with the villagers. Before the explosion, a furious Mrs. Deverill chases Matt and Richard downstairs into a power plant room with an acid pool. Mrs Deverill manages to knock Richard out, and she and Matt have a fight which ends in Mrs. Deverill attempting to crush Matt's windpipe with an extremely heavy pole. Before this can occur, however, Richard regains conciousness and pushes Mrs. Deverill into the pool of acid. After this incident, Matt begins living with Richard in York, supported by the Nexus. |-|Evil Star=''Main article: Evil Star'' Several weeks later, Matt was attending a private school, financed by The Nexus. Matt was constantly bullied at the school, forcing him to unwillingly use his powers of telekinesis when he unknowingly attacked the bully, and then he knew he couldn't stay at the school as he could well be a danger to the other students with his overwhelming powers. He used his powers once again to save the entire school from being blown up by his possessed aunt Gwenda driving a petrol tanker, after murdering her boyfriend Brian Conran with a kitchen knife. The Nexus recruited him once again in order to prevent Diego Salamanda from opening the second gate, built into the Nazca plains to release the Old Ones. Matt travelled to Peru and was meant to be collected by Fabian, a member of The Nexus, but was instead collected by Fabian's manservant to be taken to the Hotel Europa. Their car is ambushed by some mysterious attackers who kidnap Richard Cole but Matt escapes. Upon hiding from the attackers, Matt discovers a boy of his age known only as Pedro, who it is revealed is another Gatekeeper. Matt decides to go to the hotel after all but was ambushed by the Peruvian police force, led by Captain Rodriguez, who viciously attacked him. Escaping with some cracked ribs, Matt managed to travel to Pedro's home, where he learned of Pedro's past and the situation of the poor Peruvians. Matthew was sent, with Pedro, to travel to Cuzco, where they would find aid. Eventually they gained the friendship of the local Incas, and traveled to the city of the Incas, where Matt found Richard Cole, who had been kidnapped by the Incas prior to Matt's travels. Matt journeys upland where he meets Professor Joanna Chambers and learned the location of the second gate, and also he learned that Salamanda had a base in the desert. Matt, Richard, the Incas and Pedro attacked the base, disarming the headquarters and attempting to disarm the satellite which Salamanda was using to awaken the Old Ones. It was during this battle that Fabian is revealed as the traitor. He was an author in Salamanda's employment (as Salamanda was his publisher) before joining The Nexus. Since their plan to stop the satellite had failed, Matt and Pedro are flown to Salamanda's main base of operations, in the desert but their helicopter is shot at and they crash, killing the pilot, Atoc. Although he killed Salamanda, the great gate, hidden in the Nazca Desert, unlocked. However, he manage to wound the King of the Old Ones, Chaos, severely using his powers. But the Old Ones triumphed and walked upon the Earth once again, meaning they could conquer Hong Kong and hurl Matt into a coma, as displayed in Evil Star and Nightrise. They defeat Matt and leave him to die. However, Richard and Professor Chambers arrive. Matt is about to die, but Pedro returns from hospital and uses his power, faith healing, at the last minute and revives Matt. |-|Nightrise=''Main article: Nightrise'' Matt only makes two very brief appearances in Nightrise: in a flashback when he was left to die in the desert and Richard Cole rescues him, and at the end of the book when he and Pedro meet Jamie and Scott Tyler at Professor Chambers's hacienda. His past self also appears in Nightrise when Jamie is sent back into the past, at approximately 8000 BC. |-|Necropolis=''Main article: Necropolis'' Matt is reading a newspaper article about a girl called Scarlett Adams who had been missing for a day after walking through a door in Saint Meredith's Church in London, England. This is the same Church and door that Matt walked through in Evil Star, and as only the five Gatekeepers can travel through that door (with one companion each), and 24 other doors around the world that take them around the world. Matt knows that Scarlett is the fifth and final Gatekeeper but so do the Old Ones. Matt has now turned fifteen years old and is still living with Professor Joanna Chambers at her hacienda with Richard Cole, Pedro, Jamie and Scott Tyler in Peru. Now that he knows Scarlett is in London he sets out to find her with Jamie and Richard, leaving Scott and Pedro back in Peru. However before this happens and whilst Matt and the others are still in Peru, they are visited by a man named Ramon who claims to have worked for Diego Salamanda before, but knew nothing about him working for the Old Ones. Ramon also brought St Joseph of Córdoba's diary which contains information that the Gatekeepers need about the doors, Old Ones and the gates. Then zombies attack the house, killing Ramon, attacking the four Gatekeepers, the Professor and Richard and setting the house on fire. Later Professor Chambers dies because of the attack and Matt, Jamie and Richard finally go to London to find Scarlett. Pedro and Scott go back to Vilcabamba to stay safe. They arrive to find out from Scarlett's housekeeper, Mrs Murdoch, that Scarlett's father has rushed her to Hong Kong on apparent "urgent business". Matt is very disappointed by this news and he, Jamie and Richard have a meeting with The Nexus where Matt finally discovers the Old Ones' plan. The Old Ones have trapped Scarlett in Hong Kong, China in hope of luring Matt there too by using Scarlett as the bait. Matt realizes that the Old Ones want the Gatekeepers to have the diary, so that they can discover where the doors are around the world, and use the door in St. Meredith's Church to get to Hong Kong, via the door at Tai Shun Temple, so The Old Ones can capture them once they step through the door and torture them, whilst they take over the world. It is then revealed that Scarlett's father works for Nightrise Corporation and so will give Scarlett to the Old Ones. With no other choice Matt, Richard and Jamie head to Hong Kong to rescue Scarlett but not via the door as Mr. Lee, a member of the Nexus, reveals he has a friend in Macau who can take them to Hong Kong via boat. They travel to Macau and meet Han Shan-tung, who is the leader of the White Lotus triad, he tells them to meet his son, Lohan, once they arrive in Hong Kong. Matt is separated from Jamie and Richard when they arrive in Hong Kong, after Nightrise Corporation attack their boat. Matt is forced to walk the streets alone. In the streets is a thick smog that smothers Hong Kong and suffocates its residents, later killing them. This is the Old One's plan to turn Hong Kong into a necropolis, a city of the dead. Matt sees people dead or dying on Hong Kong's streets. He even sees some of the creatures that broke out of the Nazca Lines such as a horse with a knife struck through its head like an evil unicorn. Matt then remembers what the Nexus told him about where Scarlett's father, Paul Adams, lives, an apartment building called Wisdom Court and decides to visit him. Matt discovers that Paul is worried sick about Scarlett. The next morning The Chairman of Nightrise kills Paul, captures Matt and takes him to where Scarlett is being held hostage: Victoria Prison, as an attempt to humiliate two of the Gatekeepers. The pair meet and exchange stories whilst a heavy storm begins in Hong Kong, but it is no coincidence. Scarlett's power is to control the weather and she has accidentally caused a huge typhoon in Hong Kong, which is growing stronger as her power is enhanced by Matt's presence. Lohan Shan-tung, Richard, Jamie and two of Lohan's men break Scarlett and Matt out of the prison they are being held captive in. Matt and Scarlett then discover the typhoon which is destroying Hong Kong. Scarlett then manages to protect her and the others with her powers and they finally reach a temple with the magic door in, which can take them safely back to Peru and the five can be re-united. The temple is protected from the typhoon whilst Scarlett is inside. As they reach the door, Scarlett is shot by a Nightrise agent, leading the temple to collapse because Scarlett can't protect it from the typhoon while she's unconscious. The Gatekeepers travel through the door by the storm but are separated and scattered around the world in the process. |-|Oblivion=''Main article: Oblivion'' Matt is travelling with Lohan through Brazil after travelling through the door in Hong Kong. Matt is sold as a slave by Lohan and then rescued. After the third time, when Matt is sold to a drug dealer, they decide to travel south. Matt falls asleep and visits the Dreamworld, there he visits the Library and asks the Librarian for his story, to know what will happen in the end. He is horrified at reading what will happen to him, but he summons the other Gatekeepers by ringing a bell. Pedro, Scarlett, Jamie and Scott Tyler arrive, and greet him, although Scott is distant. Matt tells them that he knows what will happen but does not reveal anything else, he tells them to get to a door and travel to Oblivion, Antarctica. The doors are locked but he tells them that they will know when to travel. Lohan sells Matt for a fourth time but they are both taken as slaves to a gold mine. Matt comes down with a fever and is too ill to use his powers to escape. When Matt is recovering, they initiate their escape when Matt collapses the mine tunnels and breaks the ladders causing mass panic. Matt and Lohan travel towards the helicopter pad, Lohan decides to desert him and travel away. Matt senses this and comes after him, Lohan changes his mind and they fly to Oblivion. After reaching Oblivion, they meet Scarlett Adams and Richard Cole who have flown from Dubai to Antartica. They meet the commander of the World Army, the human army opposing the Old Ones. The commander wants to attackt the Old Ones' palace, but it is all a ruse and the World Army is overrun. Only Matt holds the Old Ones' minions back. Scott arranges to meet Matt at Skua Bay, after sending a man called Omar, with a note. Matt knows that it is a trap because he read his life story in the Dreamworld, and although everyone else convinces him not to go, he says he will meet him. Richard insists on accompanying him. They meet Scott at Skua Bay and it is a trap, the fly soldiers lined the ice cliffs turning them black and they swarm and turn into soldiers, capturing Matt and Richard. Matt tells Scott that he knew it was a trap, and Scott is bitter and confused but Matt tells him that it was always Scott who would save the world. Matt is taken away and tortured by the Old Ones and the Chairman of Nightrise. Richard is taken up to see him, and is heartbroken, but Matt mouthes something to him and Richard understands. Richard plunges the sacrificial tumi, the 'invisible sword' from the Incas, into Matt's heart, killing him. Everyone is shocked but at the same time an earthquake seems to happen. Richard fights with the Chairman of Nightrise, who is killed by falling rubble. Richard arrives out of the rubble with Matt's body. Chaos arrives as does, the Matt from the Past, and Flint, Scott from the past, who have been brought foward in time after their future selves both died. Scott sacrificed himself to open the door and died in Jamie's arms. The Five Gatekeepers battle Chaos, who was too intent on revenge. And kill him when they each impale him with their swords, forming a five pointed star. After a celebratory dinner, the Five decide to return to the Dreamworld. Although Richard is heartbroken that Matt will leave, even though he is not the same Matt that he knew. Matt and the others leave travelling past Oblivion where the Dreamworld lies, in the frozen wastes. The Dreamworld seems to have healed and turns from shades of grey into colourful being. Matt meets the Librarian again, who has with him a woman, who appears to each of the Gatekeepers differently. For Matt she looks like his mother, on the day she left for a friend's wedding and when she died after their car fell off a bridge into a river. Past Matt In his past life Matt was the leader of the Gatekeepers. He alone had the knowledge of the Old Ones and how to defeat them, although the source of this knowledge seems to have from been his life story that he read in the Library. Unlike the other Gatekeepers of that period, Matt was referred to by his modern name, saying "he likes that one better". It is possible that Matt could have some kind of divine name as the past battle with the Old Ones was so long ago that myth may have been passed down depicting Matt as a god or another celestial being. Indeed, this is highly likely as Pedro's past life, Inti, was worshipped by the Incas, in Scar's past life, she was Lin Mo, the Chinese goddess of the sea, and in Jamie and Scott's past lives, they were the Iroquois Indian gods, Sapling and Flint.The four of them represent South America, Asia, and North America, respectively, with Matt representing Europe. One theory is that he was Ma'at, the being of order, or an Egyptian god of order, enemy of Chaos (or Nun) in his past life. Alternatively, it might also be possible that Matt is in some way connected to Jesus Christ with reference to his position as the leader of all gatekeepers and the prime enemy of the old ones. In Nightrise, when Jamie is called back in time and fights in the first battle against the Old Ones, he notices that Matt had chosen for his symbol a fish which might have been a reference to the Ichthys, a symbol used by early Christians. In Oblivion, the present Matt sacrifices himself to save the world from the Old Ones. Matt is tortured while tied to a wooden frame with his arms outstretched; his hair is shaved off and his body is mutilated. He is also given a version of the crown of thorns: barbed wire twisted around his neck. Powers and Abilities Matt is a Gatekeeper and is a very advanced telekinetic. Matt does not have full control over his abilities and it is stated it can only work under massive desperation. When he uses his powers he sees his kitchen the morning his parents die. However, by the fourth book, Necropolis, he has learned to use his abilities on command as he has met three of the other Gatekeepers. It is mentioned that his powers work through his belief in them. This is how he climbed the sword ladder in Necropolis. He can manipulate almost any object with his mind and was able to create energy blasts while fighting the Old Ones in Peru. He a skilled clairvoyant, getting dreams and day-dreams that show him the future, although the future he sees is the outcome of decisions. This means that what he sees can be changed by doing something to prevent it. His past self is a highly advanced warrior and leader, commanding absolute loyalty from his followers. According to fellow past Gatekeeper, Scar, "there's not a single man alive who wouldn't give his life for Matt." The full extent of his powers remains unknown. Towards the end of the final book, his telekinetic powers have grown to such an extent that he is (almost single-handedly) able to hold his own against all thirteen of the fire riders. At one point Matt is able to crack and push apart an Antarctic ice shelf to create a chasm "... hundreds of meters deep ..." and has Scarlett Adams wondering "... if there was any limit to his power ..." Richard Cole feels (of past Matt) that he Matt "... only had to say the word and the sea would part, the sky would open … or whatever else he had in mind ..." Trivia (Two of the following is correct) *Matt is the leader of the Gatekeepers. *Matt is the only Gatekeeper to appear in all five books. *Matt is the one who kills all the Old Ones. *Matt has 21 different powers in Raven's Gate. *Matt is the one who built the 25 doorways across the world. Option 1 and 2 is correct. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Characters Category:Freeman Family Category:Protagonists Category:English Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Raven's gate characters Category:Nightrise characters Category:Necropolis Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Evil Star Characters